Thor Gets Rabies
by GiselleAwesome
Summary: When Thor gets rabies it starts up a line of very strange occurances. Could it be aliens? When Thor gets rabies, the Avengers go out of their way to save him. Meanwhile, Jane Foster is very pregnant with Thor's first child.
1. Authors Note

Authots Note

Deer Readers and Haterz

Someone gots my fanfication removed, Thor Got Rabies...

But that's OK

Im reaploading it but if it gets removed again please ...

I made a websitey for it and for you to raid it on.

.com

Please read and review and keep reading my otter stories.

Will be writing more sin!

Love GiselleAwesome


	2. Chapter 1

The Avengers had just finished defeating Loki and locking him away in a Golden Pokeball! Errthing seemed to be at peace. They were awarded 3.5 trillion dollars and bought this super duper flaming awesome 3 story house. None them every been rich before so this was a new experience for all!

After spending the first trillion on almost everything they could think up, they didn't know what the fuck to do with their damn money. Black Window suggested that they wisely spend the money on bills, but all tha men know not to trust a damn woman. Women are for the kitchen, duh!

One day Thor got this wonderful idea to start a Squirrel Sanctuary. He was so excited, cause Asquerd had no squirrels. What Thor didn't know was that his father who is Hannibal Lector, banned Squrriels because they carry rabies. Squirrwels are dangerous bad ass animals and could kill a Ellephant witht the diseases they carry. But no, none of the Avengers would know this because they are too busy kicking ass.

The Avengers spent a million dollars builing the sanctuary, then took 56 squirrels from their natural habitat and threw them inside.

Being so bored cause there is like no one to fight right now, each of them took turns caring for the squirrels, but no one thought to get rabies shots for any of the squirels.

"Gosh I sue do love Squirrels" Tony Spark told the others, petting Rocky the squrriel, the foam was dripping down the squirrels fur but no one noticed. THey'd read nothing about squirrels so they wouldn't know this shit is serious. They are heroes not rocket scientists.

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled out, crashing into one of the squirrels.

The police pulled up cause Hulk was being an animal abuser, "We're seizing all your squirrels!" Officer Mitt Romeny was putting handguffs on Ironman.

"What the fuck!" Tony was crying, never been arrested before and this cop was popping his jail cherry.

Thor was so disapointed, "God damnit Hulk, we didn't even have thus thing opened for 2 weeks and you're already messing everything up! You are worse then Loki!"

"Hulk was always having fun!" Hulk didn't undastand cause he's just sum big dumb green monster.

"It wasn't me god damn it!" Tony was arguing with cop that was patting him down.

Rocky was pointing at Tony Sturk and trying to tell Officar Mitt Romeny the truth. "Hulk was the wan that bashed my sister's brains out!" He has tears in his eyes. "Ironman is the must peaceufl purse I can thank of!"

Romeny pet Rocky and talks in squirrel, "I Know you're a little confuzzled right now, don't warry justice is served!" He was going to put Tony the in the Police copter when Thor let out a deafening shriek of agonizy.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Steve was at Thor's side holding his hand and reaching for his hammer. He was such a good pal that he was raady to humanely euthanise his friend if he knew it was necessary.

"This damn squirrel just bit me!" Thor yelled he was so angry that he crush glass of chocolate milk that was in his hand.

Officar Romnyy was concerned, "You did get your rabies shot right?" He asked with the purest hearts.

Thor hesistated and new what he had to do. "Of corse I got my rabies shot... of course!" He yelled!

To be continues...


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Secund chapter of Thor gots Rabies! Just so you all know, pllaning to make this a multki chapter fic.

TOny Stark was on his way to jail, he was so nervosu he was swating beads of water all over tha police car. "I can't believe this I can't beleive this!" Stark was tellin the popo.

"Shuddup!" Offciar Mitt Pomeny tell him nd turn upping the radio. COlbay Coillat's sang I never told you was playing on the radio, Ironman screamed cause he remembering Papper his ex gilfriend who dumped him for Wolvarine.

Back at the mansien, Thor and Steve were in the kitchen that was made of gold cuase they are rich. "Wow it's rally good thing that you got your rabies dot." The Captian told Thor

"Ya I guess it is" Thor reptiled, they had just found out that 99.1% of all the squrrels they had had had the rabies! But, THor knew that there was no way a strong Asguerdin like himself would get the rabies.

The doorball rang and Black Window's voice rang threw the house, "Thor your super fucking hot girlfrand is hurr." Steve got a boner and Thor punched him for it. When Jane come into the room, Thor fought the irriestiable urge to rip off his chastity belt and sexd her right there.

Hawkeye was gawking with his hawkeyes, Thor got all fluttered. "Can we go somewhere more private?" He ask Jane. She was too eager and took him to a steamy got bedroom that she own in las vegas.

Thor was tired when they got there tried to go bed and Jane hit him, "We're going to have sex, Thor! You left me in Earht alone for too long!" Thor suddenly got all shy realising he was still a virgo and Jane was about to take that all away from him. She uncocked his Chastity belt and he felt all read.

Thor's Verizon wiresless got text and it from Hannibal "Plz ware a condom I'm not ready to be a granmpippy yeti." He told Thor they were hiddin in a pocket on his chastity belt and Jane help him put it on cause he didnt know how, it was his first time.

His face was red as Jane hump his leg like a dog thats in heat, he flapped her over and did what needed to be don.e He road that bitch like he wood a motacycle and dumped her on the bed bed.

"Omg I thonk I'm pragnant" Jane was pully out a pregnancy text to find out, she go in the bathrrom and yelled "OOMG I am!"

"Tha fuck!" Thor was not going to disapoinnt his dad with these news. "It can't be lime! I'm still a virgin!" He ran out the front door experiencing alot of sweat from the rabies he'd conceived from the squirtles.

"No it can't be rabies! He yelled!" "Because the chances were to slim!"

Captains America and Hawkeye were playing Pokamon Battle Royalty back at the house and Hawkear was losing.

"You fucking suck at this game!" Steve laughtered at him, causing him to go to drastic extremes.

Hawkeye pulled out the golden pokeball and Steve gasped, "No you can't that pokemon is wai to powerful I will be defeat and could even die!" Hawkeye tossed to ball and Loki came out!

TO be contineud!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This is now 101% pure Avangers Fic, not a crossover.

Officar Mitt ROmneyy had just locked Ironmnan into jail cell and left him thar for dead. "I cants believe that green ape got me lookled up into jail! good thang I have this spark in my chest keeping me alive for god even if I skinnand bones."

Jail cell mate tried to steal it and Tony busted his ass into place. "Maybe I shoulnt have said that outloud."

Suydennly the green homeboy of the group came bustlin through the walls, "HULK SMASH!" He scramed scaring the life out of Tony he has to yell at him to bring him back again.

"Omgs you can't keep running around and doing this!" Ironman told Hulk "We're going to be in so much troble with Nick Fury when he finds out!"

Nonthaless they return to the mansien where something big is going on, Black WIndow sat on the front steps crying, "Whats Wrong!" Hulk was raging. Widow shook her hand, "We might has to euthanise Thor he has rabies, he lied to us about bean vacninanated."

"No way! I'm tha hero and I make the calls!" Tony ran inside Thor was in a hospatal bed with noting on but his smoking muscler chest. Thor was salivating drool over the bed. Hawkear was patting Captains Americas back, that captain cradled the hammer in his arms remambering the times he spent with Thor, there favorite restieraut hat been Burgler King.

Nick FUry was taking peacautions and contacting funaral homes, he alrady had ordered the bouquets... And Tony could believe who was holding Thor's fragile hands ( U know from being weak from the rabies) IT WAS LOKI!

"Who the fuck let me bitch out of my digimon ball!" Ironman yelling at Steve and Hawkeyes.

"OMFG!" Steve screamed, "HE says he can save Thor, didnt Hulk feel you iN with anything?" Tony looked at Hulk who then said "Ya Loki is our bitch, he gonna heal this white boy ight up."

"Nick Please stop calling the gravediggers, Thor will be A ookay soon enough," Hawkeye told Nick Furry but he was talkin so loud about Thor being a dead man on the phone he couldn't hear him.

Black Widow come back inside crying still, Ironman was still a little fired up about Loki being there, "EVERY ONE STOP CALM DWON!" Err one was quiet and looked at him, even Thor who had foam all over the hosptal bed. "OK we need to device a plane to save Thor's life or who the fucks going to run Asguard?"

"Wee need to get Thor to a doctor who can give him all tha shots he needs to live" Loki was smarties,

"Right Mister naughty pants," Tony didn't believe the sluggly but than Captain America says same thing, "Ya when you gets rabies You need doctor."

"OK OK" Tony shouted, a little mad that Loki was outsmarting him "We got a doctor right here, right-o Hulk?"

Hulk turned back into the MD BRUCE and smiled at Thor, "I will save your lie. but first we need to drive to my hospital to get the right equpiment"

No one wanted rabies so they used a catch pole to lead Thor out tha front door and had a arguement about where the fuck he was going to sit during the trip. "Please don't set him next to me," Steve begged, "I really don't want Rabies I am an american! Please" "Who carues! i don't want him next me either," Widow fumed at them.

"Lets draw a name from the bowl" Nick Fury said, they did and Hawkeye was the chosen one... Thor hop into passagner seat.

"Can we go to MACDONALDS" Hawkeye asked he was hungry

"Wtf don't you care about your friend he's fucking dying!" Hawkeye yelled at him, horrfiyed he had said such a thang.

Thor was salivating all over the windsheild. "Omg wtf, THor?" Tony was angry like if he was liek Bruce Lee Hulk you people know what would happen.

"Now you know he can't halp it!" Steve yelled at him, Hawkeye was speeding cause he was under lots of pressure from the Avangers yelling in the back sweats.

Loki stomped his foot sound on the floor, "IF we want Thor to suvive we're going to neeed to get along!"

Even though they all hated Loki for being such a leech they all knew it was the truth. For Thor's snake they would have to get along until he was healthy again... suddenly Nick Hury's Tracphone run and he answered. It was Jane!

To ba continued...


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is maybe gone be a little longer

Nick Fury picked up his callphone in a fury, he looked at thhe collar ID, it was Jane. "Hallo?" He answord. "Wtf you meaning you need to talk to my boy Thor. Bitch, he got rabies!"

"Omgs I just ramembeered," Steve the captain look at the others while Nick was furry on the fone with Jane.

"What is it? You better not of forgetting something important," Tony told him "Our lives are at steak!" Hawkear roleled his eyes "Thors the only one with rabies Ironman."

Steve was wishpering the information to the otters. "Thor had sex with Jane last night... hes not a virgin anymore. What if it forgots his confoms and child support is going take all the trillions we made from kicks Loki's ass away!" All the avengers gasped exxcept for Thor, cause he unconcncoois

Nick turned tha spucker phone on so everone could here. "I'm going ta get a pattern test and prove jat Thor is my bapies daddy!"

"No your fuckin not!" Tony yells bac k at the spacker phone, "Cause hes got tha rabies bitch and you don't want fuck with that!"

"YU better get that eggsack test for rabies, you gonna beirth a nipple burstin bay if you don't!" Back window told that bitch how it was and it was finalised, Jane hung up and thay all cheered!

Hawkeye pulled up to the hosptal, brucey hulk got out his keys and walk the door, he unlocked the lock lock and waved tha others over. "OK look Hulk says its safe to brang Thor over. but we dont wand the paparzazi knowing that Thor was this fucking weak" Tony told the Avangers. They all walk cllose together and gets him side safe.

"OMFG IS HE OK?" Spidaman was inside the one herioine they rejected cause he wa a damn nerd, not only that he was just facking weird looking. he had eight legs and liked to feast on flies

"Look Spideyhands, we try tellin you this a thosand times! we don't like you dog damn it!" Hawkear yellow

Spidamansy got tha darkisst look they ever seen on his facts, even Loki was scrambled. "Look Jane sant me hair for the money she be needing for her child, you gave me that and mabe i give you the shots... OK?"

"How much you asking for" Capptain Americas asking. "All your money ahahafaha!" Spidur men said, he laffed.

The Avangers all looked at thair frand Thor, they had spent so manny good times with him it was hard to imaginane like without him. But thay took a vote just case anyone was hiding secrats they didnt want the others to know about.

Err one voted to spend the fortune to savor their bass friend Thor excapt one, "It was you was not was it?" Ironman point at LOki but than Black Windows spoke up "No it fucking wasn't it was me, I don't want to go back to be fucking poor OK? But the looks like we're doing thas anyway why it matter?"

Tony handed the money to the amazng spidermen. They waited urgently for the rabies shot but he didn't give them. "I taught we made a deal!" Hawkeye was wroten a complaint to them.

Spiderman try making a ran for it and they all fight him, Spidaman was duck a dicking nerd that he new all tha weaknasses. "Crucio!" she shouted at Black Wisow and Hawkie, thay feel to the door. he took tony's spark park out of his chest and tosse it like a bowling bowl at Loki and Thor.

He webbed the other three up in his spidey web and laughed, "You bitches are poor and U never save your friend now!" He left hem hanging.

Thor used all his manpower to bring TOny his ark. "I cants belive you guys did this all for me!" Thor was feeling how his friands and brolove were thinking about him and blushed a little. "But i still have the rabies" he was an angst.

"Its OK we will work togehter to survive... we will find tha cure!" Tony spouted, THor had tears inside his eeyes. "I have the bast friends." Thor said...

The be continue!


	6. Chapter 5

A few days later the Avangers living concusions had rally decreased into for tha worst. The had only the small camper that Thor gots from Jane for his 21st bday and couple junk funature they found in the strats.

Thay were all sitting on the only last thang they could afford before becuming dirt dunking poor. Thier super big ass king materess that they all been sharing. Nick Furry had buy them all firefly callphones that only has a icon of his face on it so while he at work they call him during emeargancies.

All sat in a circle listenin to tha radio their only communication to the outsayid world. Jane was talkin to Glenn Beak who was a famous radio host. "So you say you arf pagent?" He asked, all tha avangers and Loki look discussed, they hatted that bitch!

"Ya, I'm pragnant with tha presidants childs" She told the hostess. "What the fack!" Steve yellered, "She just rally played our asses, we have to do somethang about this!"

"Lats go see Brucie Wane," Bruce that grene man Hulk said, "But weeds don't have a car" Back Wider cries remanatee they were poor.

"Hay lives right down the road, we can walkie talky" Ironman sad, they all took a walk to the Batsy's incrudieus mansion.

Alfred the creepy looking vamopire that lives with Batman opened teh door, "Hi, you here to seize my son, Brucey Waye?" "Yurp," Black Widow said cause her and Alfred Window go way back and he lass them all inside. "Please let me gave you tha tour," Alfreed was leading them upstairs.

"Thor" Loki washaperd, "Plz come look at this." The other five connected up stairs and it was justice them.

"Omg Loki we are messing the tour, wtf is it" Thor stumped to ham, "THis butter be important."

His Stepsister pointed to a room, door was staining right open and the middle thur was a stand with photos on it... they were photos of SPidafans and JANE!

"OMFG!" Thor yelled and Loki custered his mother. "THor we have to be quite, Batsman might try and kill us."

"HEY guys what the you doing they here?" good harnessed Brucey Hulk came back to heck on them.

"SHHSHSHHH!" THey shushed ham and let him in on their sacret they learned.

"We need to kiddienap that babby of Jane" Hulk said "THan we we can sue her gore for child supper."

"But if we get the otters Alfard will know we find out about Batman bean friends with those two biatchs." Thor sulked

Hulk grabbied them both by tha shoulder hips, "OK look we are gonna take a risk and kidnap it why they tour."

They ran out the font gates had no idea what was going on inside. Alfried had captured Widow, Toony and Capitan Americe... Hawkear hasd escaped and Batnanny was non happy about this. "I gave you one simple Butlar chorus and you can't eavan" do this! he was spoiled like a egg.

Alfred was sant to his coffeen for punishmant and Brucie Wane googled at the three captured Avangeese.

"Why did you do it Bruce Batwang?" Steve was crying, "You were my idol I lookedu p to you when you saved Gotick City!"

Batman than told them the truth... "I was always wanted to be a father! than my boy RObin run up with those facking Teen Titars!"

It was true err one know Robin ran out on Batman he was only using him for the nunny and fame. they wanted to say sumthing in cum fort but they knew The Bruciey Wang they knew was far too gone and not going to change his mind. He laft the room...

"Wailords Thor Loki nd that green grape?" Window washed Ironman.

"Omg what if they dies!" Steve was crying Tony had to be the hero agian to calm them down, "Theres no way they died yeti, Thor had rabies he would have bit that basturd! And Loki isnt evan a christien yet, h eh as to read the bible befire he can die. but oh no... Hulk is truthly christan and he coulda!"

Windows and Steve gaspered and warted about Hulk while they sat in silance in Alfrieeds jail kennell..

TO be be continured


	7. Chapter 6

Jane was in the hopsital she had just had her baby boy Peter Bruce. She named tham after her two homeboys Spidafangs and Batnack. Jane was wresting in her bed, tired from the C session.

Peter Burce lay snuggly in a room full of babies. Tha lassy at the front desk lookled up to see Thor and his boys Loki and Hulki standin there. "Do you knees something?" She asked, looking at Thor's smoking packaging c hest.

"Ya we're hurr to pick up my son, he has some plastics surgary" THor told heer and she led them to baby sell. "OK cum right in." They walked in trying to be as normol as possumble and waisted until she shut the door.

Thay spilt up and started searching for Thor's baby, but they all knew wich one it was when they laid eyes in it... Steve Peter Bruce was lookin just like his papa Thor. He had had a bolnde stubble.

But what rally made them know it was him was the hammer in his hands "OMG I'm a uncles monkey!" Loki fainted Thor and Hulk couldnt rake their eyes off of tha baby.

Thor got weak ankles "Omg wait Brucie he said as Bruce was alrady picking up the Abby. "I don't know how to grow a baby"

"All you has to do is fed him" But they ramembered thay are vary poor. "Breasty milk iss cheap as fack" Hulk told him "You can still care for Petey"

"Jane you are ready to visitation rights your baby?" They hard the nurse asking the evil bitch, thay signed tha bapies masterity papers and ran out the doors of the hospitee.

"OMG THOR" Loki shook tha shoulders "You are finally a brother!" But the darma was not over yet... Hawker come running down the road.

He gasped for hair when he got to them, "Batsmint kiss naped the others, I thank she's going to turn them into Brest malk for Jane." He saw tha babie in Thors arm it was so powieful already and had muscles. he knew it had to be thors.

"What do we need to do?" Thor forgot how fragile a bapy was and let go of it but Loki catched it, he was more famine and knew how to deal babies. But than Thor ralised Hawkear wasn't even there! He had haldickinated the whole thang.

Hulk realized this too "TROY!" he yalled Thor's name but Thor was salvating like a rabid baby bit the baby! He was now really loosing the mind he once birthed.

Loki screamed "Omg he bits Petey Burk!" the babies looked narmal but they knew it was not.

Thor was all rabid he biting some prangnat girls that walked by, lots of ppl started running around screaming. Thor was turning into a complate stranger! He was only some body that thy used to know

Loki and Hulk were hopless standing with their new bABY, Hulk was bout to grow green but Loki told him "Look forget ham! We're guing have to have tha others with us if we want to stop him! And a veteran cause they know about animal rabies!"

"who gonna milk tha bay?" Hulky asked they look down the baby, Loki fanily said "Look we going to have to take care of it until Thor is healthy again" And they wedded and raced back to the Wane manner where somethang evil was taking plates...

To beats Continaed


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Thor snot in this chaptor but he will be tha meant charactor in chapter 8!

Nick Furry was at work rapping a song into a microphone to make some moneys for his homie Gs. He felt his cellphone virating in his pocket and went on brake. "Hello" He answered

"Lil Nick, I know you be basy but lisen I got your bitchs locked up you meat me at this adress or they are toast!" Nick Fuzy wrote down the informant but was pissy.

He drove to the location which was in the middles oft his woods. Magnato was gaving a speech to a bunch of mutated fraks of nature, Nick hated to be round these creepos. He was runing for prasident 2012 lots of followers following.

Tony, Black Wido and Stevey were in line to ba hung for being anti-mutation! Nick was to be doing somthang boat this but then Magento called on him, "Mr Lil Niki can I count on you to suppert me?" He asked looking into Nick Furay's eyes.

"Give ma tres good raisons to veto you" Nick chalalanged cause he not no stupid green man

Manegto usied his muted powars to raid Rick Fury's mind and find out what he wanted from life. "I will gave free rabies shits, make gay mirage legal and key to your Steve TOny and tha Windows freedums!"

Nick was happy as fuck, "Hall yes." Mangetto let his frands loose come runing to him. "Omg did you hear? We get free rabie shots las go pick them up now" Hick asked the three superhumanes.

Mainwhile Loki and Hulk were getting back to the Batmoblie with babby Petey, they snaked up the stairs and peaked in badrooms.

Brucey opened a door and they peered inside.. it was a SEX DUNGEON!

"OMG SHAT THE DOOR," Loki scramed, hiding newborn baby Patty's eyes, Hulk blushes a little and closed the door thats Batsy been handing behind.

He was talller than both of them even when Bruc was Hawk, they had to look up at him "Gave me Peptey Parka and you two can live!" Bruce Ayne holla.

Loki and Hulk cooked the baby and than decided that they could not becaase they loves THor he was the best galfriand ever "Hammer!" tha baby scammed and Barman fail to fuckin die.

At first tha two were dancing with happidence but than they realised they'd killed a multitriangular. They got scattered and called up Nick Grry.

"What tha fack you mean you gays be murdering some kind Jokah like that bat." Nick was towing a fit, "I take care of you Avangees and you guys go to put me in a early grave!"

Brtuce lee Hulk was angst, "Lassan we don't what to do" Nick hard the baby the background crayining, "What the baby Thor crying about" He was in a Fury!

"Parternity hood is fawking hard" Huylk expelled "Loki can;t get the Petey Park to shush up with his breastie milk" He baby had choco milk all over the place fram crying scamming and throwing fit.

"OK we will be thare as soon as we rabie shot the Thor," Mick told tham and hunt up the phone.

Baby bit Loki and traied to fucking eat him cause it was stoving to death Loki scramed and cussied at the baby! "War the fuck!" He cries Hulk taking the baty away from ham and laid him in

Suddanly childfren servantses pulled up... they were in problem!

To be cantinued?


	9. Chapter 8

Thor was settting on the curb in front of the hospatal, he was a little upset that he bit some ballies. He heard the Ironmans car pulling into the parking pot and pretened he wasn't there.

But the spotted him and ran over to him with a needle, "We got the cure for you, Thor!" Steve was so happy to see him.

Thor was so rabis that he didn't ramamber who Capital America was, but then he saw Ironman and noted he was savored, "Hurry and shoot me upa, I'm a fathor and can wait to be a daddy babe"

Tony pilled the vacienation unto Thor, err one cheered because thay got more heroin points for being heroines. "Wad the babby a boy or a gilly?" Back Widow asked woman always love the baby!

"Was a girl" Thor lied to make Back Widlow happier. The otters hands him some pinky gifts for his lil gal.

"What tha fuck we can't habe the baby shower here" Thor hollared when Tony tossed confetti, "I want to be united with my baby Thor" Thor was a father his fatherly figare was kicking in.

Nick looked Fury and Thor could see it, "Dad something happene?" Nick shook his neck and assmited "OK Loki and Hulk are nots the bast with babyditting."

"FUCK they better not has gotten my baby take away!" Thor THan Jane run out of the hospital, she looked stoned. "MY BAYBE, where is she?"

The Avengers hid and watched her throw a hissy fit in the middle of the Hoshpite's parking lot. Suddnaly samthing happened they was not espellcialying. Hawkear came outsides and puts his arms around the bitch. "Its okay, look we use that money and move to Hawaiai... than we has a litter of kiddies."

Jane put her barns around him, "You are smore husbandy than that Troy was" They thugged and want back inside. Thor turned the others and Lil Nick was was not happy. "Oh my goff. What tha fuck HAwkwar should know better than to trust that facking Nataly Partman."

Steve was in tears, "Why would Haakeye do this to us? There's planty of other whores out there!"

"We could has gavin him Back Widow!" Ironman was enrags! "We were tha Avanagers and without him wat we be? Facking gay power dog rangers!"

"Calm down guys," THor spoke to them calm as a storm god of thunder, "We will be OK without him we can use my sister until we cancave him into god's eyes again. Riaght now he's a litle confuse because he's bean around that Athierst bitch Jane. Basads, who havent used Loki?"

"Grand idea lets go ask that Fugly facking bug right now," Tony said getting out his GPS and typoing in Loki's name.

They put the GPS inside the cart car and Steve was driving tham to the batgirl's house when they saw a child servase drive by them. A bapy was looking out the window looking just like the man Thor they have in the car. "FOLLOW THEM!" Thor showed and they turned around the vehicks.

"Omg I knew we shad not have hired that green hulki to babysuit your baby," Tony was computing. But they were all quiltyy.

When they got to the orphanaage Thor told the lady "That my son and I want to adopt her" The lady made him feel out some adoptian babies and he renamed the bass Natalie Jade after its mother so it wood grow up to kill her.

Nick Fury was popping blood vassals he was so facking sick of all tha shit taking place. "Hoes get in the cart, look we going go find our Loki and Hulk and try to have a coiple normal days away from all this dram! a! drama!" he growlithed at them.

They signed their agreemant lives...sinning there lives into his hands.

To be conspited...


	10. Chapter 9

A week later the Avenagers except for Haukeye, were taching Nalaty the baby how to walk. God hearted Phil was over to help them he was a child expert in trannies.

"Walk to daddy!" Thor called to his, baby was sucking his tumbs. Thor was diapointed, but Phil courage him to keep trying. Phil said that evary baby learns eventfully.

On the tv the news was on showing some ugly trash can car driving down the streets at 75 males per hour. Police were spatting after it because it just robbed the bank.

"Oh my fuck" Tony scramble "Look at Batman's SUV" he was right that ugly mother fucker always had that trashmobile.

Loki and Bruce Bammer said nuthing they didn't wants tham to find out that Thor's beatiful baby girl Nataly was wanted for mudblood Batsy. Natlay started crayoning because he was hunger, Stevey put Loki in the haighchair and put a bottle in tha mouth.

Baby dropped the baby and kept crying because it wasn;t hungary after all. Steve stormed out the doors and Tony fallowed him out as Thor was changing tha babies daiper.

"Wats wrong my Capitan chan?" Ironman masked Steve baing very cancered with his best friends failings.

"I used that baby love but now I facking hate it!" Caffene Amereca ccryed. Tony huffled him and tha maleman pulled up with some mail from hawwiaii. Tony opened the ladder and read it outloud.

"Dare Avangers my old pals... I'm currenty in Hawaii with the hot bitch Jane drowning in the riches of fame. T hought you like to know how it is to nots be a losers? HAhahahahaha From your brotha Hawkey" Tony spoken to the others.

"Omg that fuck is a fucking assfuck!" Black Windo was passed off. Bruce was all grene from the angry. Tony threw a plate at the tv, they were not vary happy at all.

Loki was getting sneaky fangs, he has done this to Thor beforth to make him be panished by the great cannbal god Hannaibal. "We can get back at him be coming to Hawaia and fucking up his life..." Loki giggled at the thot the rest looks unsure.

"But we told daddy Fury we wasnt doing anythang..." Steve was guilt, he wanted to be the favorite Avanger and kissed Nicks ass.

"And what bout my bethlaham baby?" Thor asked. Loki ask the baby be ok and then look at Thor, "Tha baby is old nough to be take care of its self, if you keep it behand bards all its life it's going to rebel. trust me i know what's lie to be adopted."

In Hawaii Clinton Hawkway was bassy being the baby daffy he always wanted to bees. He was dressing in anythong he wanted to and boosted about it to ever one.

But today he was releasing how the Avangers were right about Jane tha very pretty bitch he'd married. He walks in on her and Spidefuck having fuck in the king bed. "Omg wtf!" He sreamed, " I tyhought we were in love!"

Spidamans 8 legs were all over her breasts as she told him the awrful truth, "No and baby Janey is not your bapy!"

"Get off my hushband! Cant you saw that we are having the wedding issue?" Hakweye was yellow and shaving Spidanan off his damn chating wifu.

Spiderman shat a web at his eyeballies "Look man we bath know you aint fuckign that girl again!" Hawkeye couldnt saw and they kept hasing sex next to him until suddnaly the wall "HULK SMACK!" The hulkie crushed the wall and came right in inteurping the sax again.

"Wtf? Wall I want to do is fuck this girl!" Spidagang didn't stop and Tony pickled him off of Jane! "Has you naw deciency?" Tony asked tassling him aside and gramacing at the looose hoe vaginla clits.

Steve saw it too, "Wwat is that?" TOny covered his eyes, "Plase don't look you be scarred by the ugly whore sandrome... I think I caughed tit."

Black Widow was chalking Hawkways heart, "Hes alive he only has webcum on his eeyes." Hulk tore it off and thag glared at him.

"CAN YOU TEWO STOP SEXING? " Loki was calling at JAne nad Spiderslut because they trying to fucks again, Thor raged and hit Spider in the damn horny cock with his hammer and put a cockblock in the sex.

Jane put her nightgun on and looked at them, "Why the are you in all my beadroom?" She asked.

"We got your postcard we are not happy!" Tony told her angrlsy. Hawkeye shrugged and Jane gagged.

They shard sirens and look out the windows, the popo was there and they had brokan into the house! Thay all were worries...

To be constituted


	11. Chapter 10

Instad of making the ovious escape theY all stood there and argued until the popo kickled down the bedroom door. It was the sheriffin town, Red Skull.

They were all painting fingers, "Jane's bean fucking ever one in town!" Tony was the hero, trying to make sure this bitch go to jail for her prostating crimes. Red Skull looked at the Jane than at the Spiderlags. He than put the handfluffs on Tony. "The fuck no! I am snot going ta jail again!" Ironman was straggling and Red Skull tazered him.

"OMG Tony is a crimnal!" Steve was not believe this he thought everythang of Toney but he been rested twice? He had to be a village.

"Argue you akay?" Red Skall ashed Spidaman after seeing all the blod fram the smashed penis, Spiderhangs waved it off and sad "Don't warry just a boner kill."

"He was facking Jane" Thor admirted and err one gots the point.

Red Skullie walked tha Ironman outside to his Popolice car the others salted him and give him farewell cars. WhaN hew got in the police car he raisoned this was a set up! Red Skall was not a cop he was a facking nazi zopmbie!

Ironmaid set out a SOS to his frands but they hot he wabing goodbee and waved back. He was now a passion of war!

The restr of the Avangers went home failing a little disapotted about the evening partay. Phil was hoofing the beby and smaled when they walker in. "Whar is the man Ironpan? Bapy Nataly's furst world was Ironmam" He announced they all cried remammbering that Tony bee arrestered.

Later that night... Nick Hury was in a fury, "You gays facked up and gots our Ironman cavity? You mofos faggot that Rad Skull is notthang thig but bad news! Tony cold be raped!"

"We have to sane him!" Back Windo shutted, Nick growled like a faxing anger. "You Avanger shits gonna get some shut up eye and in the moaning you bitchs gonna save that poor white boy!"

Err one got in the kong sized bed and slapt togather. Tha next morning everone got suited up and met outside, Nick hand them all lunch baffies and went to work rapping his crap. They waisted until he was gone than Brucey Hulk got gren, "Where we gone find that damn Red hot skull"

"He on the tv right now!" Pill yell to them, they income inside and looks. Ironman was on tha Jarry Sprager show talking shits about the Avangers. "Omg wtf" Bruce said

"He's under mind controls" Captian Amber told them "Thas the Red Heads mutated powerf that Adollf Hatler gave him ta read the jews minds."

"We have to stop ham before he talls everone his sacret identntty" Hawkey was back with tham because he knew Jane was skunk.

Jarry Spangle was once step ahead of the Avangers, "What is you secret identify?" He asked the iron. Ironman look straght into the cam, the avengrs held their brath.

"ThUR" Tony lied his mind cumtrol was not the bast thing in the blanket. Tehe Jerry didnt belove him.

"OK good this saves us some time" Thor told the frends, "We have to get into him now" and they all scattered to get to the Jerry Spinger show.

In tha backstage of Jarry Spingle, Red Skall was dranking some pot with Jane and Spiderfuck. They were watching the news Magneto had won prasidancy and Deadbool was his vice prasdent.

"I hate that old fack of bones, but Deadpole fucking hot" Jane says and then devices her eval plans. "We need to kill that old man so Deadpool" They were going to kidnap the old pressident...

To be contnated


	12. Chapter 11

Jarry Springer was shooting up Tony with quotions out of the no whwere, Tony was not expacting his friends to be suprise guests. Jerry had on ly 8 chairs loaned up cause Nick wasn't gong ta be there.

Captian Amrica sat right next to his pal Ionman, "Omg we war so worry" He sat holdy Tony's hand. "We are here to take you holmes."

Tony was stoll under the minds control and slapped Steve's hans away. "Leep away from me you freaky mutee"

"Art you all mutations?" Jarry Springly was doing his job to ask the akwurd questoons and saw the violance betwon the duo. "I can see the problem lies in the living condationer." He was doing wat he could to brang out the vigilince.

It was warking, Hulk was rad and grand "Spranger is right we are America's worse!" Phil was not prying atention he was not.

Thor was telling the Springur how his frends had savied him when he was death by the rabies, the audience lived it and were touched in deep places by the story. But the was was a surpise for Thor... they were going ta give his son Nataly a free rabbit test to make sure he didn't have the rabies. Thor sat unpaid in his seat betwan his sporting brother and his Back Window.

Tony was so confuzzled by tha damn rabies he didnt like these stranglers being satin next teo him "Who tha fuck are these freaks?" He growled at Stevey and Steve punch him. They gots into a fight and everyone screamed rotting them on!

Loki stopped them, "PLZ guys, I've been so much happies ever since we all came togather" the heartwarming honestly from Loki was sturing up the love in the stage. Tony's mind comtrol fell right off and all the Avangers felt warm inside.

"OK I think I love you guys" THor told tham all. Phil make err thang awkward, "Ya could fuck all yall" he asked undrassing Captain Amerca with his eyegashes.

Jerry didnt no what had happening but he didnt like this one bit, he liked the drama llama, "Come on facking take your angry out!" Hulk wasnt even grain anymore, he was just as nomal as you or me.

Jerry's televasion set fluckered and Nick Fuzy's Furry face came into the screen. "Avangers look out the Back Window and see the bat signal in the ski. You are needs. Somethang is hasening in the White House and I am facking busy with my rap trap" He told the others, the see Lady GoGo behand him and know wat he means.

They were ready for actions now that the had the Ironman and powaful Phil back with ham. "Let's go lick some ass." Hawkeye shouted at the tap of his lungs and they all dashered off the stage and err one in Jarry Spranfers show squealed with excidedment.

At the White House something big was happenang. The evil wise bitch Jane and her fuck buddies Spidahand and Red Bull were walking into the place ready to pop a bullet in Magneto's arse.

The kind people of America were latting them walk on in and greating Jane with good smiles since she such a hot thang. Spidehairs was getting a little jello about these men looking at Jane's breasts but kept walling with her.

They were not ready fur what was up next, Magneto had has a heat attack and was dead as fuck. His best friend Xavier for ever was sitting next to him washpering in his ears "Its OK you lived a bravehearted life and you rest in hell now." He was such a goof friend. he looked up at the thrio, "Who tha fuck?"

"We're doctors!" Red Skall lied for Jane and Spidey and Xavier beleifed them, "It's too late he's dead!" They walkied out of the tomb to give Xavier some space and cheered. Deadstool was their neww prasident!

But whats this such a good news?

To be Continyed


	13. Chapter 12

When the avangers arrived they were disaponeted to see that the Magnego prasidant had already died. Magneto's Deadpole was the fuerneral.

Everyone was dressed in white and all were tears. "Magnato was the best man I knew" Ironman told his friends they were all sitting together because they ddnt know any of Magnets families or homeboys and didnt want ta be the homerackets.

Charles Xavvier come off to them, "Hi guys danks for bean here, Magento woulda warranted you here..." They all looked daprived by the thot of their friend in the coffen.

Thor cried, "Why is evaryone dyeing!" the cops had discovered Batsy's body the other day and were look for some clues. Bruce Bammer held his hand hammer, "Everyone gotta die sometime..."

"But Im a god? You guys can't leave ma a loan!" Thor was little upset be the news. Beak Window slapped him "Thor clam down, err thing work out my hoomie"

"Where Phil at?" Stevey asked becuz Phil is unusualy right at his side be his fangirl and shit.

"Oh I thank he's in tha mutatition lane" Loki tattled and pointed at the mutant line ware ppl were laying up to became magnetos becuause he has influsend them to be. Phil was waging at them from his spot in line.

They waved bak awakaredly and Steve wishered his cancerns, "What if he gets a vary powerfal power?" They all bite at their nail nerves.

Nick Fuzy decided to try and talks him out of the idea, he jogged over in his most casual atire, "Phil plz what are you spanking?"

"I want ta be a Avangar" Phil tool him, Nick tried to slap some senses himto him but Phil had maid of his mind. "I can't change my mind now, I want to undress the America" He was to impress the Captian.

The Avengers oogled up at the furry when he came back to them, "It's too late he was be a mutant..." They all silently prayed that he would get a stupid mutant bill.

The fueral doors opaned and in walk Jane and her two fuck buddies Red Bull and Spidamap cane inside. They were wearing facking ugly BROWN. The party went quite and err one was looking down at them cause they no thay are a batch of assbowls.

"Wtf are you ass shats dong here?" Tony was in his Iron ready to finger.

Red Skall rolled his ears, "We are frends to the end of the prasident and hard she passed away."

"I dont ramamber seeing you at any of his ice skatting pantries" Thor questiond him glading him down. The silance was awkerd but than it was not when Stevie guggled over the three. "Gaha you facks all havey sex n your facking men"

"It's not gay if it's threway" Spidafangs was smarter then fack it make the Avangers remember why they didnd' lit him in their gang.

Bruce was interassed, "Rally?" He wuesioned? He really liked Loki and Tony both but did not no it was ok with a thridsome. Now his brain gears were rollin and he was thanking up some hot scenes.

"Cum on guyz we can't talk to these losers it will make us loss some paparazi points" Jane said. Celabrity points are hard to gain

Phil ran ou t of the mutatee tomb and came to the Avagners. "Guys... I has the powers now.." Phil was a mutant!

To be continuted in my next fanfaction.


	14. Chapter 13

It was a normal Monday mourning and Hawkear was getting the male from the mailfox. Thee was bills and a vary speciel letter from Nick Tha Fuzy.

"Hey guys, we gets a letter frum the Furry," Clint was fappy. ThA Avergers were all excited and Tony grabed the letter to red it cause he's the boss. Hawkwar got piseed and took it back.

"OK don't be turning thas to a fight just give me" Aunt Loki was all flustered he like when they be fighting you know family... they all knew it was bat news when they saw Loli's face.

"Facking read ik outloud!" Ironfan screamied he was tired of the tension.

"Dear Thor U son has da fuckin rabies Lovore Nick Fuzy" Loki was so sad when he fanished that he got all mean and stoe the tasarect.

"WTF?" Toby was a all confuzzled cuz Loki bean bitch god again and take the tasarect, Loki was long gone.

Thor tassled his hammer hammer "God fuckling damnfuckin damnit!"

Bruce was all warried, "Omg were gone have to tell Nick that Loki that dumbfuck has a tassercet again!"

"What about may son?" Thor was looking at the bapy pictures of his bady Nataly came from his sperm doning and his only kid.

"Wats more imoprtannts," Phil ask box, "Tha Tassierack or the beatifull bapy Natalis Portieman..."

"NATALI! NAtaliy is more imported!" Stevey reptiled to the otters. Back Window agrees and Thor was detamined to gat the othars to help save his bapy.

"Lookl THor, You can make more babies besaids that babies with not whore Jane" Tony was a god person, and Thor new he could not be lying be to him.

"OK but can we toss Baby Nataly a funeroll?" Thor was a good father and wanted what was bast for his baby boy.

The Avanegers agrreed that after they beat the fuck of Loki for stoling their Tessaract they would throw Natalhy a funeral party. Thee all hop into Tony's fancy ass van and drove to New York City. Err one new thats whare Loki would bee becuz everone attacks that plate.

They pullied up to the White House and Loki was batting the bits out of tha Prasident Deadpoles. Wolvarine was traying to pull Loli off of tha prasident. But Loki was sudanly mind conrolling him like in tha movie with Kawkear.

"NO noT Wolverian!" Pepper was craying and Tony tried to comforts her but they are longest time over.

They lookeld bac up at tha prasident... Loki has minecontrlled him too! "What the fuck Loki? We was getititing along so swell to" Thor was a lottle upset by the suddan circumcism.

Natashaa was all rage "Shoulda nown butter to trust that crazy fuck!" They couldnt do anythang now, Loki has the crazy powa ranger mutant Deadpool on his side and no one wanded to take changes. Instad err one went hoome disaplointed excapt for the evil Loki who loved that terrasact more than any thang! Even his brother THor or...

To ba Continued


	15. Chapter 14

It had been a year sense Loki backslapped the Avagners and betrays them by staling the tesseract. They were still filling a little upset finding out there best frand forlife and ever had done suck a thing.

Now thay were rally sufferage and Nick Fuzy had gotten a job at the Burglar Kong's as asissistant manaager and Thor was working at the zoo. The only time they eva saw their pal Loki was on TV making very bad rolls for Amercia. Mitt Romsny was a bad mothing the country for voting that mother facking Deadpole as the prasident after Magnento had bean cremated.

"Omg wat are we gona do we can't keep loving like this" Hawkeye cried he was so tires of the stress coming from all this shat drama.

Black window slapped ham "There's nothing we can do we let that faggot Loki go and fuck all these planes up. If Thor had never tuched that whore Jane none this bee happying."

But Bruce had other plans, he took out his netbeak and opened it up to show them the infamation he has found on the internets. They were alll surprises to see there Mamgneto's best friend and loverlife Xavier Chalie on the page. "Profassar Charlies has a school for mutees but I'm sure that they halp people in desparate sitations like us"

That was that the Avangers was packling up their bags rady to go see these mutantss and tune their life around. Thor whipped tears away from his face has he looked at the photos of him and his siste Loki.

Tony knocked themout of his gands, "Look Thor you fot to put this damn life behand you if you don't who know waht whore you be knocking on next." Thor was flad he has asuch aa god friend and threw the pictures away.

When the Avengenrs pullied into the drive waist of the Mutantes school they new they had the right plate. One the stufants were humping out a window and scraming it halped him fly and they were amazing.

"Omg look it's banchee!" Back Widow was in love at furry sight. Banchee flow down to them and wrinkled at Black Widow.

"Hi were hear to see the Xcaliver, best mutamt in the fackng word" Ironman was little mad to see him hitting on back Windows.

"He's mutant numba one!" Stevey chimed in with his Amertican spirit.,

"Oh ya I know that gay he trannied us mutants" Banshee informanted them and they was glad they were at the right place. "Follow me" He sad and flied to show off to Black Windos.

The Mutee mansion was amasing and the Avangers felt a little jello since they lived in a trialier because of their wasting munnies. Funiture was stached ever where, the munants were hoarders and it made Bruce want to call the hording shows.

Charles Xavier had a bug office and was setting in his wheelchair smiling cause he knew they gonna be there assing him for his help in fighting deadspoolies and Loki and wolkvarine. "Yes?"

"OK look you know why were hear you helpo us or not?" Hulk asked he was irritatited and didin't want to wast more dime then he had.

Xavier looked uncomferted "Well you see, we are currancy trying to kill tha nasty Sabastian Shaw. Mabe we will deal with you orally later."

"But Shaw is worting with the Loki!" Thor scramed and they all joined forts, they were going to evade the prasidant's whale house!

To be cntinued...


	16. Chapter 15

At the Whale house Red Skall, Spidahand, Jane, Loki, Wolvaline, Deadpolo and their homie Mr Shaw were seeding around the round tasble. The tessaract sad in the muddle of the table.

"Wat laws can we gave the Amercians to make the livers terrible?" DeadPork asked his companions, they was busting down thee rules on the lower classes.

"Lats make them pay for their chilldren when they birth them it ewill bringy down the human populotion." Wolvarine said, he thinks the be way much humans not enugh mutees.

"Wolvers, pls stop bean so fucken stupid, we naad some slavs to be doing the sklave work or else you be dong." Loki has them all unda him they all glistened to him.

Deadstool leaned forarmed and spoke in a deepthroting voice. "Hurrs wat were gunna do. These bich ass Americees dont expact squat cause Capt-chan America is the hero.

Ron Paw stomped unto the offace where this was tackling paces. He was also an Americee Huro and gaspeed. "Omg you will not gat away will not thus!" He was alrady getting the news saction inveloped and they planes were out in the open!

"Ok we tune ourshelves in togetter," Loki told his bast frants, the Reverngers, they had a simultar name to the Abvangers.

They all held hands and walted into the lite, except for Shaw... he has stolen the Tesserackt and ran the otter bay.

Loki screamed and let go half of his farmship walk and chased that mother fucka down, Nick Gurry was awrestling the baddies, "You will answer to God for you sins" He says handfluffing Wolvarine.

"Pleas don't attest me, I'm pagent!" Jane begged the black Furry but he arested the pregnant Jane Faster anywho.

Meanwhale, Carlie Xavier was showing the Avangers aroused his manseen. "Ok wat are you doing, showing off? Can we plase go halp Nick Furry?" Tony was worried about Dick Fury.

"Hell ya lets hobbit into my X jet!" Xavier had a basemint with a jet perked inside, they got inside it and bucked up theeselves. Xavier got a super smut blue ape to go with them because it knows how to drove the jet. "Bye you Avenages"

They saluted him and got out some Peeple's Magachines to read on the flight. Nataley Potman, Thor's son, was on the front.

"Omg look Troy, it's your boi Natalie" Hulk said holding out the magazine to Thor, Thor gasped the ark was about Child Abomination...

"I didn't facking abandon my babby Troy, it had the damn rabies. Wtf was I to do?" He asked the other Avengers who looked on with underestimanted eyes.

"Look we know wat you had to do" Back Waldo was unsterstanding petting her army around him. "Err thing well be airght"

"Kids are pratty much grewed up by the dime they are 2 weeks old." Hackeye was a prebirth teacher. "Nick Fuzy was drving semis by that age. Whoever wrote that article was just jellous."

"Guys theres a arctic about Ron Paws witnassing something special in the White Hose." Steve read a peace of it out loud, "Ron Paw walked in on Loli and Seabastian Shaw hasing a anti-americia meating in the Whitie House."

"No one plows their weeabouts." Tony subtracted.

"I know where they have to be!" Thor hollered. "In Asguasd!" The Avengers looked unsuranced. Thor took out his map to the Rainbow Bridge. Bulk Banner plugged the info into the gps styam and off they go!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok I am not hhigh or any thang when I write my chapters. I like to be 10% of concious. I hope you all like chaptar 16 I worked rally hard on this one!

The Avengers were still on the Jet flying into the Asguardian guardian gates of rianbow birdge. Err one excapt for Thor was looking out the back widow to see this huge suprise.

And there it was the multy-coloring bride ledding up to the front lawn of Hannibal Lektor's multibillian dollah beaty and the beast furry castle of gargyles. Hannahbal and his wifey for lifey Fridge were standing at the end of the bridge waving to their son so happy to see him. They parked tha jet in the fuck ass nice garage.

Thor was thugging his parents, it's been so long since he last scene them. "Son where as your chastisty belt!" Hanabal scramed he was scared for his son's virgonity.

Fridga was crying for her son in opain and than Thor spoke up to end their suffacing. "Mom...Dearly loving Daddy." He looked into their eyes. "I had the sexy but I got married first." He lied a little bout tha marriage part so they wouldn't flip out. You know parrots.

"Wat a releaf, who was the luckie woman or manatee" Fridge added, Asguard had no laws against gay manmarraige.

Thor had no idea wat to tell them! But than Tony spoke up cause he see how nervous Thor is "Ok it was me." Err one gasped and he wishapered, "It's ok I'm just lying for our homie!"

Sigh of relief everwhere, then Fridge said "Wow what a hot mate you rally know how to chose them!" she was gappy for them.

Suddanly a vary beatiful nascar raciecar known to be for budweiser? pulls up and they all be looking like what the fuck. This is rally confusing them cause LLoki and Thor are the only ones with GPS to Asguard.

"What a ugly car looks like bird shat all over it." Hannibal was complaining becuz it was in his driveways and uninvitied. The Avangers really hoped it was the homie rap star Nick Fuzy but unfortunatly Loki stepped out.

Fridge loves her Loki more than her baby boy Thor and ran to him, "Loki my dauhter arf you OK?"

Loki huggled her, "Yes mamma."

Steve wishpered to his Hawk's ear, "Why that white boy here?" The Avengers watched on lined up like a sixlet packet (There are six of them get it)?

Hannibull was not happy about thus. "Wtf this bitch almost killed me five ears ago. And why he got grassy hair does he have lice?" He speak his mind like a real man.

Loki was crying because of the chicken abuse, "Why daddy why!" Fridga got mad and than there was a spouse fight.

"OK OK can we just go inside and have a peace full dinner party. Both my sins are home and I want to have peaceful time with boath of them." Frigga said sweetly to her hubby and he led err one inside.

There was a big dining room table and Fridge served them all grain eggs and ham except for Hannibal who got body of brains. Thor sat next to Tony to make them look like loving couple. "Someone say grace." Hannibal grrowled at the table still mad at his son that neva was, Loki.

"Thank you God Hannaibal Lektor for the wonderful foot that is bean served to us today. We rally apprehate it and please take all our sin away." Captian Canaada held hands with Hulk Banner and Hackeye. Err one was joined in a dining circlet to pray. "Amen."

"Thor pls we came here to stop that basturd Loki" Back Widow wispered to him and he speeaked up.

"Daffy I need a meating after dinner." Thor be telling his dad and Handibal was understanding.

After the din din Fridge was shown them all to their rooms and Thor try stalking to his daddy. "Son in tha morning I'm old and facking tired." Hannibal waved him off.

"Oh no wat are we gonna do" Brucey was pinking up and Thor grasped his shoulders. "Calm down don't Hulk out my man. We gots be cool. Just gat some rest and we talk about this in the mourning." They went to their tombs.

Loki was waiting on Brucey "Hulky I'm so sorry about wat I did." He was helding hans with Hulk.

Suddanly the mine control was all over the Brucie and he went to bed with the sistahand of Thor!

To be constant...


	18. Chapter 17

The next day err thing seemed as normal as cold be. Thor woke up in a furry to go talk to his papa and got dressed. He walked down the hallsway to the chamber of sacrats and there was his daddy laying on the gourd again!

"No my dadda!" Thor was trying to wake Hannigal up, Fridge comforted him by letting him know this be happend all the time and he clammed down. "but when will he wakey up?"

"Estimate 3 days.." Frigga siad and Thor went to let his Avanger friends know. Ervery one was there but Hulkie Bannenr.

"Whales Bruce?" Steve Rogers was worried. Black Window was not interest in that tho so topic change quickly for the female heroine. "Did you talk to your papa?" She asked Thor and he shooed his head. "Wat why not"

"He's unconcous for tree days" Thor told them, "But we can do that without him, we just need to capture that mofo Loki and beat the fack out of him." He wishaped so his mommy wouldn't heart attack from his plans.

They knotted but where was Loki?

Bruce was waking up but he was not mine concrolled in any more and he was not expacting to find Loki in bethelam with him. "Oh my no what was a drinkling llast night" Bruce was nakked and very confussled.

Loki rollied over and face him, "God morning Brucey Bapy" he wheated him and was aattract to Bruce for some raison. They did it again and them come out of the tomb fullied clothed and go separate ways.

Bruce walked into the living tomb and there was Fridge sitting in the crouch with Hawkear and Black Widow. They were watching a vacancy movie.

"Sit down and watch!" Natashe padded the spot next to her. Bruce did but could snot watch the movie casue he relised it was hi mand the Loki! The otters didn't seem to note and he stoped teh movie.

"Bruce we want to see tha move" Clint was tears and he was retching for the remote controll.

And they continued to wash the sex tape. The info was out and Burce was a first class honker. Thor was no madder at him and wasnt come out his room.

Fridge was a confuse, "But why wound he let his wifey 4 lifey in the tomb, Tony and ham be one in heart."

"Your right mother fucka he need let me in!"" Tony was bamfing his fits on the door of Thor. Thor let him in and explamed what the Hawkey and Back Wisdom had seen on teebo.

Tony was upset to but token action. "We Avangers gotta suck together. I think Bruce mare a mistake with the mare. We can overlook it if Loki not pragant"

A few days latter Mr Hannaibal Lector was awak and the Avangers, Loki and Fridga were seeting around him at the round tablet. He was glaring Loki down with perfect hattred.

"Son! IT is against bible codes to have sex with no marrie!" Hannibal cried, "What you fucking Brucey for width no marraige!"

The Avangers all glared Loki down accept Brucey, he was pounting on a napkin. "Whats thong Hulkie?" Captain Chan asked ham.

Bruce didnat want ta tell them bat he knew he has to. They were her friends. "Loki and I got married while founding cure for Thor's rabbits!"

Everyone gasped and dont know what to say.

But Hannibal knew what to say... "Hulki and Thor shall not be tha only gutty ones here! I know about my grandbabby,and that whore oJane!" Thor's jaws dropped and the room was stiff!

To be CONTINUES


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: A write my favorate fans a logger chapter today!

Back on tha planet Earth, Thor's babby Thorr Potter was being trialed for these rabies. He stand up and speech the the judge. "I am not the guilty my daddy be biting me that how I gots them." He was now curry and able to walk among the humane species.

"Is thahr anythig one that you wanted to be living with sense your dad not fit for parrothood?" The Judegy Judy ask him, they can not send him back to the Thor.

Baby Potaman says "Pleease send me live with my Aunty Loki" the tree weekd old baby begged.

He was sent to the astonauts and they put him in space shudders and send him to Asgad to be with his Unclet. Natoinal Anthems were played as he lifted off.

In the Cattle, the fam had clammed down a were settling around the tellie tub and washing the news. And there was Nick Furry rapping out some shit and yellin out for his homies, Avnagers. This caused a emo brakdown in the stage. He really missed his frands.

"Wat the matter Lil Nick" Ladie GoGoo was a wort.

"I'm tire of snakes in planes and the missang reports on my besties 4 life, Avengers!" Nick was a sobfeast and Steve was in tears. He packed up his American shed and walked to the door.

"Ware are yee going?" Hawkeye asked with the big heart. She and Capti-Americo went err where togather and were best mother fackers for the life go!

"Hawkay we has to be there for our homie G he is failing apart. Why we spend so much time on this plant anyhay? All it is bridge and stupid bridge castle." Steve sad where he only Hackeye could here him.

Loki beamed in on the secrats they was shating and came right on over. "Why waad you leave" he was lookling at all the nicest sstuff his parent traps wore. "Mooch off these stupad people." Loki wanted to go back to the Eurth and tell err one the Avangers were corpse brides.

Stevey think about this fo the minute then grabby his baggy. "I gotta go back to me Lil Nick Homie Furry." Hawkeye was go to and that was the,

Back Wido got into the palm and off they go across the sky to moon tto Earth. But what was waisting for them on Earth? Ppl were suffacing everwhere, even Obamma was on the blossom of the food chart.

"Where the facking shit ass are we?" Clint asked the Black Widows. They reptiled "Looks like DeadPool Vile!" it was the truth. Deadpool's photogiraffes were hang err where and people were bowling down to them to pray and worship.

"FUCK! Lets go back to Asqueerd!" Stevey was being cow ward and head back fo the space jet. Clint punted him and tuned him around. "We have to top them before this gets out of controll.

Human beans were grabbing at Captain Chans legs and bedding, "Pls stop this crazy ass motha fucka and his hot wife Jane" One pegged.

Black Widow use devise to blew the jet up and they stuck up Earth. "No why Nastasha? Thesa people are all eddy Deadstool people!" Clint didn't get it?

"We are Avangners not Puss!" Window slaaped him with the works of god. And he ramamabered they savored the world from a god. Of corpse they could saves it from some uglay peice of shit mutee.

Clinton got a map off a strangler and figee it out. "Hurr we art and the Whitey house is up here. We only a couple streets awake and we kiss the ass tomorrow."

Bean the woman, Black Waldo shoke her heads. "Can we pls not try to brang vigilence into this unlassie we habe to." She was so peachfull and Stevey thot it was kind of hot.

A agreemint was mad and they wee on the way!

To be manateed..


	20. Chapter 19

Lil Nick Fuzy was setting on the gangsta corner steps with his rap pals. Lady GaGo was his new galfriend and they were pretty bass ass couplet. Nick Fury was getting used to his new load.

Then the unexpacked happied and Stevie Roger come rubbing around the corner. Green Goblen stood up his son Hairy at his side. "Who invitied this poor ass motha facka Americee Cheese?" Norman was a lil crazy.

"Whoa be chillin me cracka" Nick Furry put his hand on Green Goblet's shouda and calmest him right down. He turnip to Stevey and says with deep voice tubes "Sorry Grain Goblin has been bit upsat ever since that Spidanani been round."

Captain Chan was undersand. "Ok but please peep him under control don't want fight."

"Dick we are hurr to ask u for halp." Hawkie eyes told Nick to get to the point. "We have got to detroy this DeadPole."

"How we gone kelp him, Magneto is dead as fuck, who's gonan move golden gate bradge?" Lil Niki ask them.

"Pls masta jedi. There has to be a way!" Nasha crying.

"OK OK I had a dream! U guys have to deflate the nasty eight arm Spidaman." NiCK Fury gaven the speech holding America hearts. "In this drum, Green Goblan and his son Hariet will help yo!"

Though the three Avangees are not vary happies about wording with Noman and his song Harry, they let them come along just to win. They know in there harts this is the rightrong thing to do. And so they do do it.

On Asgard Hannabal was got the male. The packet with the Baby boy Natalie Thor was in the pailbox. He brought her insaid and givie to his daughter Loki. "Tha stork has arrive! You and Hulky be parrots ob beetleful boy."

"That my SONS!" THor was in a fit and err one get all quite.

"Son their has to be Sum kind of mishap." Fridge was calm and colabradive.

"No hes Rong" Loki was agaying with his brother for once time only. "This is his ex rabit bady boy he had with Kane."

"JANE?" Hanniballs was in a facking panicky attack. "You says Tony be your lawrully wedding wife!" He snouted at his beloved son.

"Dud I say the Janey?" Loki was all bat innosent. "I meant Toady." Oh ok err thing ok now they all know TOny is the momma of baby thor for now..

"Wah" Baby Nataly was talking and Hannaibal hates babies he never even raisored his son Loki right ok? And he left the room to be away from it.

"Oh not eon Loki." Hulk said outlong and handled Loki a pace of paper.

Loli red it and than looked at his mommy and bro. "It says Baby Natalie has ban salamander to me cause Thor bit his hand off." But hand was still there! Some thong was a liar!

Thor looked at his mama. She noggled knowing justin wat he had to doe. "You go proof that innocance! I will take cure of yo daddy." The Fridge waved them all off and they go out the door to the bridge.

"Loki you can't cane with us." THor was a little mad at him for stoling the tesserace.

Tony held out his hand, "Unlast you give us my tesseract." Loki didn't make a move to hand it over and they glanced into his soul.

"Wat is it?" Bruce asked holding the baby Thor in his arms.

"Seagaston Shaw still it from me!" Loli crawlled and they all great gasby with hands in the eyes!

To be next chapty..


	21. Chapter 20

Spidaman was in his bathroom washing his tooths and smiling at himself. He rally taught he was that dang god looking for slapping with the hoe Jane.

"Ya Petey Parker you tha man" He touchin himself and it's a lil weird? Whan suddenfly the wall came a dashing down. "Wtf?" He was pullie on his spidey mask just in case.

The grain goblin was satting in his liver room and he scramed, scared out of his mind. "Wat fuck you doing here?" He hated the this guy they were ex penn pals and trufully enemies.

"I am hurr to end this one and for Al!" Norman holla. Spidahand laffed at this, cause he got the web not this cattapilla.

And then he was surroundeed. "Oh my guck" he was outnumbed but he has defeeted some of these Avangers before no not to worry.

Clint shoot a arrow threw his ankle bites and he screened! "That was you get Spida fucka!" Clint was letting that words roll right off his tonge.

Stevey Rogers started pounding ham in the faces and Spidabich knew his dime was cuming. "Plas why do ya do this?" Spidaman beggar them.

"We has to save the world!" Hawkeyed explanation point.

Back Window spuckered "I just like squash spiders!" And with that the Captash man tossed a sheld at the Spidamana and he bled on tha blue carrot lining his floor.

"All I ever wanted was to be a Avengee just like you gays." Spideyfang wishapored and than before he dyed "I lovey Jane hotass."

"Horray!" Stevey, Nasha and Clint were humping up and downs. "We killed him!"

"But has body is gone!" Green Bean pointed out and they all screamed!

"How the duck are we gonn know now if he died the fuck out or not?" Clinton asked Captain Chan, they were all Louless.

Miles away the rest of the grope was arriving safe and sound. Docta Doom welcome them back to Earth. "Where you go" The Docter Dom Dom asked.

Thor knew that humane beans that that Asguard all meth. So he lied "We went to the prettiest planet in the universal studios," He annoned "The moon!"

A crowd of peeple from Planet Eart h were crowing aorund them. "Fist man on the moon!" Cried Adam Sandlerr cause all humees know Neil Armsong was not the Moon's cherry pop.

Tony squeeled "Omg we're populated again!" He like the fame life and wants to make a tv show calls Avangars Life of the Richie and Damn! Thor slapped him out of his fanstasy roll and he got back into royalty.

"Look human brains. We are gone face Doctor Doom and gut all of you free!" Thor spoke into a spucker phone and all cheered with hope and happyness.

Hulk held the baby gal boy Thor Jr up for all the crowd to see just like on Lawn King with the tigers.

"Wait isnt that the bappy that go bit by her daddy?" Bush asked Adam Sandles.

Loki pointed his long staffy staff mage staff at them, "Quite or the end is near!" They screamed in fear and ran for their lives.

The Avangees stepped of the stage and took their rewards and Thor got out his GPS to search up Deadstools. He found Deadpols was now in marry with Red Skall and the were att the Whale House eating some stakes.

What wood happen next? Any one no?

TO be contantued.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Brave Spoilies ahead! Saw movie today, it was tha bast! Sorry chapter be so late, had bed tornado in me state :(

Thor and his frands had just escaped the crowing crowd. They were standing in the saferty of the woods and all smiles cuz no fan gals to torment their souls. If you ever get the fan girs you will know how thay fill, that gos for you my Sebastan chan.

"Wow the woods are so safe." Iron thang was saying, "Maype I take oof my Iron armor and breave the fresh airr." But than this bear came a running up the bath roaring at them it was so fucking scarry.

"Oh my gackling fraud!" Loki was vary scared, he was not the used to the used wilderness of Earth yet. "What is this fugly beast?" He asked THor.

But he knew was bad cause they were all tiding behind Bruce hopping he'd go green... But he did not! He no this bare and was not scared of her. "Stop Ellienor!" He commandered and she come a scrambling hault reconising her belovee ex hushband the father of Merida! "Pls go home and take care of our children."

"OK" Ellinor say, a fish was flapping around in her mouth as she stalked away to her berry cave where she left Merida and her chirplets.

"Wait why you gat divorce?" Loki thoght the bear was pretty dam purfect and would not have ever left her not eveen for hunny yums tums.

"I found out she a bear and I am not a ear..." Bruce was crying this was so emo for him he used be in love with Elinore but now all he does is pay child suppers.

"You humanes are sick!" Thor screened, but than he rememeed his brotha and that stallion that ridden him. Loki had tool him that he wee given the horsie horse a ride on his back, but Thor knew he was nuffin but a horse pervert. "Ok maybe you not so sick."

"Gus look, the bat signal are in the sky. Nick Furry needs us in California." Tony was getting in his jeep and honking the hornet. They started a road trap with the song Califortna Gals playing on the radio. Baby Thor was bucklet in unleaguely in the mordor of Brucie and Locus in the back seat.

Meanwhiley Back Waldo, Stevey Amerca; Hawkeye and Green Goblet were resting around the goblet. They wewe tired from the major fight with Spidaboy.

"I don't know hoe much lunger I can take this" Clinty told his best frands in the hole world. "I am a lil too old for all thus crime biting you know?" He was such a damn whiner and the otters were gotting a little annoy about it.

"Befour Loki became along you didn't evan fight facking crime. Can you shshsh it? PLS?" Norman was all angered up, but Green Gang was so nice they was shock to see him acting like this, but the heat and fustration musta been it cause Ohio has just bean hit by a big ass tornado with windy winds.

"Ok you right I am the noob but is it alway gonna be like dis?" Clinton was asking.

"Fuck no, have you scene Superman?" Green Goblen repiled. "You kill these cheese fuckers and the you the freedom for years! I man how many times you gone see a villiage like Joker." Norman gagged at his joke cause so funny to him.

"Who next on our kill list?" Superman asked, they all looked at the list in fronf of them. It said... Wolverbean Logan! The circled Oregon on the map they all remambered from his movie name X-mam Wolveren Oregon. He was in that blasted state making it a mess with his kitty claws.

"We has to safe the state Oregon!" Black Wisdom holla and they were in panic zone. Clint was sweating so baddies.

But Steve was there and he was Amerciaian and that always make everyone feel so smut better when it is the Fourthy of July. There was the moment when they all tuned to him and pledged and he felt wonderless.

"Ok guys, we can fire work later but we got to go to Oregon to C4 that fucking kitty scratcher Wolverpain" Steve told his Avengees. Everyone was vary busy on Fort of July trying to save the world.

Wat be happenan nextie time? Find out sooner!

To ba contineed.


End file.
